1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to a mobile terminal and an event processing method for the mobile terminal, wherein operating modes of the mobile terminal are switched according to identified orientations of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as cellular phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) provide various functions that can be set by users and selected for execution. Manufacturers of mobile terminals and mobile service providers continuously develop and provide functions and services related to, for example, a camera, a Bluetooth® device, a wireless local area network, radio, games, calculator, calendar, clock, ring tone, text messages, image messages, on-line games, wireless Internet access, and caller identification.
A user is generally advised to avoid making noise caused by the use of a mobile terminal having such various functions in public places or some situations (e.g., meeting room, school class, museum, library, cinema, and gathering).
Thereto, the user may set a ‘vibrate’ mode by pressing a particular key assigned as a shortcut key for a ‘manner’ mode as illustrated in FIG. 1. If the vibrate mode is insufficiently quiet or inappropriate for use, the user may have to turn off the mobile terminal or set a ‘silent’ mode through a series of steps. When the user has little time available, it is easier for the user to turn off the mobile terminal rather than to set the silent mode. However, if the user turns off the mobile terminal, the user may fail to recognize events such as incoming calls or messages occurring after turning off the mobile terminal.